On The Flipside
by Celtyfoof
Summary: Follow Nastasia from her point of view Post-Super Paper Mario on her journey to find a place where she fits in the worlds. For most of Nastasia's life she has only known the darkness of Blumiere's castle, the light is strange, almost... assuring.
1. Chapter 1

**(Just for a starting note, the story starts from Nastasia's point of view, but when I say On the Flipside, Timpani takes over, and when I return to saying On the Flopside it is Nastasia again, okay thanks, enjoy!)**

I was standing in a black corridor, staring at my reflection in the marble. I would learn to miss that place. My violet hair was all over my face, and my shirt just wouldn't seem to stay tucked in. It was so unlike me. I was so confused. Picking my suitcases back up, I continued walking down the corridor staring at the portraits of my count on the wall. At the end of the corridor were two large, black double doors. It was dark. The whole palace was dark, but it was all I had ever known, and at that moment I felt the darkness encompass my heart. I opened the doors to see my count in the arms of that girl he had turned back that morning, her blonde hair flowing down her back. Then their was my count. His deep blue hair casually tossed about, and the way he wore his cloak like a king. Giggling a bit, when I noticed his hat was crooked again, I stopped. For I felt tears trickling down my face again. I set my suitcases down, and I could hear the noise echoed through out the room as my count noticed me.  
"Oh Nastasia," My count said, "Are you leaving already?"  
"Yes count... I mean Blumiere, O'Chunks and I are leaving right now," I responded.  
"Let me see you out," My count offered. So I picked my suitcases back up and followed my count down several dark corridors each successing the other, never changing. That's when the light hit me, so strange. I hadn't felt such warmth in a long time. It almost felt... reassuring. O'Chunks was waiting for me, holding his own luggage. Ever since Timpani was brought into our lives, things had been different. Dimentio had disappeared, I haven't heard of him since. Mimi moved back to Merlee's Mansion to be a permanent maid there, and O'Chunks and I were forced to move to Flipside for the count wanted to be with Timpani far from the palace that held his history.  
"Um... Blumiere" It felt so weird saying his werid name, "I just wanted to tell you..." I started.  
"What is it Nastasia?" Blumiere asked me.  
"It's just... thank you for giving me a place to stay" I said. I couldn't tell him how I felt, it would have ruined everything. Before I knew it my count had sent us to Flipside. O'Chunks and I were standing before a series of doors, an old man standing before us with the short mustachioed man that defeated us.  
"You must be, O'Chunks and Nastasia" The old man with the long curly mustache said.  
"Yes" I muttered. The man introduced himself as Merlon, he told us that there was a place we could stay on the second floor of Flipside. I however found Flipside a little too cheery for me. So I moved to the third floor of Flopside, and that is where my story began.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I can tell you my story, you should probably know a bit about me. I was fourteen years old when it all happened, and my count was twenty-four. I know it's a big difference, but I loved him none the less. We both lived in the Tribe of Darkness, far from the humans, or at least so we thought. I was walking through the forest with my count one day when he slid and fell down a cliff. I ran as fast as my legs could take me back to the dark, evil village and notified my count's father right away, but when we arrived, my count was gone. I was sent back home while the important men of the tribe went out searching for my count, while I sat at home weeping for I thought something bad had happened. It turned out that some human girl was healing him in a neighboring village, and when my count's father found him, it wasn't pretty. My count was sworn from ever seeing the human girl again, yet he didn't listen. Eventually it got so bad that he killed his own father and destroyed the tribe. I barely made it out alive. It was so scary to be in the forests all alone. I had lived there my whole life, but I knew what lurked there. It was cold, and the tall trees towered over me, watching, and waiting for me to trip on their long twisting roots. I couldn't tell if it was night or day, for the treetops blocked the sun, and it was dark all day long. When I decided it was time to rest on a low hanging branch, I slept, but in the morning I was different. I was rather small and hairy, with two webbed wings stretching out of my back, I had turned into a bat, and was stuck inside of a cage. For ten years I was stuck there, until eventually a man arrived on a camping trip, he opened the cage and let me go when I was returned to my regular form. My purple hair curled down my back as I stood there in a simple black gown. Thanking the man I ran towards the place where the tribe's castle once stood. It was still there, but in ruins. I remember walking across the barren ground to the place where the castle stood and gingerly feeling each solid brick. My whole world had changed. Looking over my shoulder I saw the place I used to call home  
I remember asking myself, "Did anybody else make it?" Sighing I realized the probability was very unlikely. Quietly, I began to ascend the stairs to the entrance of the black palace and slowly opened up the squeaky door. Then, beginning to walk down the dark corridor, my feet making little sound against the floor, I glanced at portraits. None of them looked familiar. The halls used to be adorned with portraits of tribal leaders, to show respect for their achievements, but all that was hanging was a strange man in a monocle. That's when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. Jumping, I turned around to see the man from the portraits before me.  
"Nastasia?" The man said.  
"B...B...Blumiere?" I stuttered.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest was a blur. The next thing I knew I was working as Blumiere's assistant as he went on about the Dark Prognosticus and his lost love Timpani. It made me sad when he talked about her, but I tried not to let him know that. Some days I wish I would have, but that's not the point, I'm here to tell you what happened after all of that. I was walking down the cobblestone streets a day after my arrival. It sent an eerie chill down my spine to know that my people built the very road I was walking down. I was shrouded by darkness again, it seemed to be a recurring thing. That's when I turned into the Hot Fraun. Waving to Dyllis I gave her a Fried Shroom Plate and a Meat Pasta Dish so I could have dinner.  
"SLICE UND SIMMER! NOW! VEE MUST MAKE CHOW!" Dyllis exclaimed as she cooked for me. After eating I thanked her and left, for I promised I would meet O'Chunks by the giant doors. I took a short cut through the blue pipe and followed the winding elevators up the stone buildings to my destination. I had gotten close to O'Chunks in the first week of my arrival, not close like the count, but still friends. We both were fairly neglected by the count. After O'Chunks failed in the war before meeting the Count, the count was awful to him and never made him feel like part of the team, and I was always just in the background.  
"'Ay, Nastasia, ready ter go?' O'Chunks had asked me.  
"Um, go where?" I asked being confused.  
"To visit the count 'O course" O'Chunks responded. I rubbed my glasses slightly, for I did not know that was on the agenda.  
"How would we get there?" I asked.  
"Through that black door 'ere" He responded.  
"But, the count moved, he isn't there anymore" I said nervously.  
"Yes, but so did Mimi" O'Chunks smiled as he opened up the orange door. I had to admit, that was pretty smart of him.

**(It's really short, but I wanted to update this a few times because I don't have time to write during the week and this weekend I am VERY busy, I love Mimi! Mimi and Nastasia are two of my favorites so this should be fun :D )**


	4. Chapter 4

O'Chunks and I entered the door and stood in the marshy ground, my shoes getting covered in mud as I gingerly walked through the grass. Tall vines were curling around the mountains, and in the far distance I could faintly see the mansion. We had a lot of ground to cover, but it would be worth it, to see my count one more time. With that in mind I followed O'Chunks through the desolate marsh. There was not a soul in sight as I heard the squishing of our feet in the mud. Everything was so high up, I had a hard time climbing across the mountains and hills by myself. So O'Chunks hoisted me onto his beefy shoulder as he ascended the various mountains and hills jumping across the marsh. The bright sun shining over us. For a second I felt warm and cozy, but then I remembered where we would be going and who we would be seeing.  
It took a few days, but eventually we arrived at the magnificient mansion. Opening the huge brown doors, O'chunks and I walked down the hall until we came across to another set of doors which we opened to reveal Mimi yelling at a group of her boy slaves.  
"DUMMIES! What do you mean Gnaw is loose in the mansion!" Mimi yelled at the quivering boys in front of her.  
"We... We're sorry Mimi, we... we didn't mean to!" The taller boy stuttered.  
"We'll find him" The other boy squeaked.  
Then Mimi exclaimed, "You better, or else I will have to inform Madam Merlee about this!" Both boys scurried off out of fear of the rage of Mimi.  
"Hmpf!" Mimi pouted as she turned around to see O'Chunks and me who had watched the whole thing. "Oh, Nastasia! I'm so glad you are here! Did you finally take me up on my makeover offer?" Mimi ran over with a bunch of teen magazines that were laying on a table saying various names of different stars that I had never even heard of like, a Rosalina, and a Daisy.  
"You need to come to my room ASAP, this will be so much fun!" Mimi squeeled grabbing my arm before I could even say anything.  
"'Ay, what just 'appened 'ere?" O'Chunks said scratching his head as I was whisked away.  
"Um, Mimi, what about Gnaw?" I asked as I was forced to sit on Mimi's pink comforter while she went to an ebony vanity and pulled out several tools and a make-up kit. I was looking at a poster of some band called one dimension when Mimi started applying something on my lips.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice being muffled by the small brush.  
"Lipstick, be quiet" Mimi said as she concentrated on my face. I sighed and let Mimi pursue her fantasy as I thought about my count.  
"Maybe he will like this look," I thought, "Maybe he will want to be with me." I knew the thoughts were far-fetched, but I couldn't help but hope.  
Mimi was just finishing up when we heard crashing coming from downstairs with screams from O'Chunks.  
"Gnaw!" Mimi exclaimed as she ran out of the room. I was about to go help when I noticed myself in the mirror. I looked just how I looked the day my count took me in. My violet hair was in loose ringlets that cascaded to my shoulders and my eyes were accented with eye liner, and eye shadow of various blues. My lips were a shade of a blue and there was a light blush just a few shades lighter than my skin. Mimi has painted my nails a soft lavender, and I just couldn't believe I was looking at myself.  
"I should have let Mimi do this a long time ago," I thought, "Maybe then the count would have noticed me." I walked down the long winding stairs to see O'Chunks and Mimi bolting Gnaw back up to the door so that he wouldn't escape, but he kept thrashing about and barking. By the time I made it completely down the stairs, O'Chunks and Mimi collapsed in exhaustion as Gnaw was secured on the door.  
"My, Nastasia" O'Chunks said, his jaw dropping.  
"Thanks" I blushed. "So, Mimi."  
"Yes?" Mimi said.  
"We were wondering if you could help us get to Timpani and Blumiere's new house" I said quickly. Mimi winked at me, but then frowned.  
"Sadly, I don't know how to get there" Mimi frowned.  
"Wha, I was 'oping you could get us there" O'Chunks said slightly confused.  
"There has to be another way" I breathed.  
"Well, there is one way" Mimi said.


	5. Chapter 5

"My mistress Merlee could lead us there, she's back in Flopside" Mimi suggested.

I thought about it for awhile and then asked, "but what could she do?"

"Well silly, Merlee could see where Timpani and Blumiere live! She's busy now though, she comes home on

the weekends. You guys can stay here, we can have a sleepover!" Mimi exclaimed. I wasn't quite excited at the

idea of spending a week with Mimi in Merlee's mansion, but I couldn't just go home, so we agreed. Mimi led

O'Chunks and I both to seperate guest rooms where we would stay. I was looking around when I spotted an old

pink journal on the floor with Mimi's name on it. I figured it was her old diary and that I was probably in her old

room. I didn't like snooping but I walked over and picked it up flipping through the pages.

_"Dear Diary, today is my first day at Merlee's mansion, I really like it here, it is FULL of rubees. However, I _

_miss my friend Dimentio. He always annoyed me and pulled my pigtails, but we were friends. I can't help but _

_wonder what he is doing right now, while I sit on this musty bed writing to you. The count sent me hear to trick_

_that meanie Mario, I just know I can do it, I am the best minion Count Bleck has, except maybe Nastasia, but_

_she will never be able to show her strength because she is too hung up on the Count, it's obvious she likes him _

_diary, but he loves another, isn't this just so juicy!?"_ I closed the diary right then and there, I couldn't bear to

read anymore. Placing it back where it was I exited my room and walked down the hall to the flea room. Dozens

of boys were jumping up and down, while a strange man dressed like a Pharroh stood at the end of the room

commanding the boys to jump.

"Are you Nastasia?" The Pharroh man asked me as I entered.

"Yeah" I responded fixing my glasses.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me as I walked through the room.

"Just looking" I said. We stood in silence for awhile before I decided to hop onto the nearest platform and

began to jump.

"You might not want to do that" The man warned me, but I didn't listen. I kept jumping, it actually was kind

of fun until I got shocked by the current of elecrtricity running beneath me and fell down bumping my head and

breaking my glasses.

"Do you need help?" the man asked.

Then I responded, "No," and left before I could embarass myself. I was in the bathroom trying to fix my

glasses but realized it was no use. My eyes were blue like my count's, and it began to make me cry.

"Stop doing this to yourself Nastasia!" I cried, "It's no use!" I decided I would not go to visit the Count and

Timpani, and instead rushed out of the mansion back to the boggy valley. Mimi was standing in the doorway

behind me as I stormed away.

"Nastasia!" She shouted, but I didn't stop. I kept walking, and wouldn't stop. I didn't know when I would stop,

or if I would stop. I walked on.


	6. Chapter 6

On the Flipside...

"Oh Timpani" Blumiere breathed into my ear as he gingerly brushed my blonde, wavy hair out of my pale, white face.

"Blumiere, I can't believe you did it!" I exclaimed beginning to cry.

"Don't praise me" He said backing away.

"Why not?' I asked, slightly taken aback.

He responded, "Timpani, I almost destroyed the worlds, I don't deserve praise!"

"Oh but Blumiere, you don't understand" I started pushing the blue locks out of Blumiere's face, "One with the purest heart could turn me to my original form. You are not evil, you are not terrible, you are Blumiere, my hero, and I love you."

Blumiere smiled as I welcomed him into my embrace. Just then Nastasia walked in, the woman  
who was Blumiere's secretary. Her black heels clicked against the dark marble floor, and the sound of her suitcases touching the ground echoed through the halls.

"Oh Nastasia," Blumiere said, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes count... I mean Blumiere, O'Chunks and I are leaving right now," Nastasia responded.

"Let me see you out," Blumiere offered as he escorted Nastasia outside.

I stood waiting in the corridor for Blumiere to come back when something caught my eye.

I could barely see a glimmer or yellow, then it disappeared. I was confused, but shook it off once Blumiere came back.

"Are you ready my love?' Blumiere asked as he extended his arm. I linked my arm into his, feeling secure.

"Of course" I responded as we disappeared through a portal.

I was standing on the beach with my Blumiere at my side as we looked out at the ocean, there was a small wooden cottage on the shore, I would learn to call it home.

Blumiere took my hand and led me into the warm comforting cottage that smelled of salt and tropical breezes.

There wasn't much in there, just three rooms, barely furnished, but Blumiere and me would spruce it up to make it a nice place to live.

I was admiring the woodwork of the small kitchen table when I got the feeling that I was being watched again, I turned around and it appeared as if the wall was staring back, but then it disappeared.

I figured I was seeing things.

"What's wrong dear?" Blumiere asked, for I looked concerned.

"It's noting" I breathed, still puzzled at these mirages I was seeing.

"I'm going to run into town, we will make this place beautiful" he said kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay" I responded sitting on the hard chair and thinking about what I thought I was seeing.

Once Blumiere left, I felt lonely, just like the loneliness I felt for years, about ten to be exact, when I was changed into a pixl, alone until Merlon found me

. During that time I was so lost and alone, I have always been afraid of being alone since.

I was awakened from my thoughts when I heard a rapping at my door.

For the longest time I remained frozen, unable to get to the door when I still heard the loud banging.

Slowly, I got up and walked to the door which I carefully opened up as the wooden door creaked in its hinges. What I saw surprised me.

**Sorry for the weird spacing, I am still trying to get a hang of this XD every few chapters, we will flip to the story of Timpani and Blumiere, just so you know that way you don't get confused. You could probably already tell though :D**


	7. Chapter 7

On the Flopside...

I continued walking until I couldn't cross the giant hills and mountains. I forgot that I couldn't get back alone.

So I sat on the hard cold ground and leaned against a giant stalk. I knew that I had a lot of thoughts to gather.

Resting my head on a patch of moss, I began to drift off. In my dreams I was standing in the halls of Castle Bleck upon my second week with the count.

I was waiting for some sort of command when the Count brought Mimi in.

I was assigned to show Mimi around the castle and to get her settled in.

Even though it didn't always seem it, Mimi and I were good friends, she was young and had a lot to learn.

So I played the roll of the mother she never had, teaching her things and helping her through.

My dream shifted to a recurring fantasy. I was standing on a hill in my old tribe, holding the hand of a tall man of the tribe, obviously Blumiere. It was from the hill that I could barely see the sunlight, Blumiere and I used to go there on picnics.

I woke up, slightly shaken and then sighed for I couldn't shake the thought out of my mind.

All of a sudden, the feeling that I was being watched came over me

. I turned around and barely caught a glimpse of a man in a black hood with one glinting yellow eye.

He disappeared almost immediately.

"Hello" I whispered, it reminded me again of my past, when I was wandering the forest alone until I became a bat.

"Like that of wind I sweep in and out only to not be seen" the mysterious man whispered.

"Dimentio" I breathed as my whole body froze.

All of a sudden I felt two cold hands grasp my shoulders and say, "Why yes, Nastasia, it is I."

"Go away!" I shouted jerking my arm.

"I can help you. I know how distraught you are, I can help you find Blumiere" Dimentio said as he appeared before me.

"It does not matter" I said fixing my glasses, "I am going to move on." I turned around to get Dimentio out of my face.

"Follow me dearie" He said. Before I knew it I was being transported, all I could see was the blackness as we traveled before dimensions until I was floating above a small sea-side cottage.

It was white with a thatched roof as I saw a young blonde woman, her hair pulled in a loose ponytail.

She stood in a blue dress as she held my count's waist while they stood over looking the ocean.

"I missed this" My count whispered.

"I did too" Timpani replied.

"I remember, I would sit with Nastasia for hours..." My count started. I smirked as I saw Timpani's smile drop slightly, even though it was as bright as ever moments later.

"...I would talk about you and the things we did. It was nice to have someone to talk to then, I wonder if she would want to come over for tea" my count finished.

"That would be a splendid idea!" Timpani said as she retreated to the cottage.

It was then that I dropped from this floating state right in front of my count.

"Nastasia?" He said.


	8. Chapter 8

**If you don't remember when it says On the Flipside Timpani is telling her story (and if you don't remember where she left off check out chapter 6 :D )**

On the Flipside...

When I opened the door nobody was there.

"I could have sworn..." I muttered. Then I felt a steely finger tap on my bare, white shoulder.

"What the" I breathed turning around. There was slight movement. I noticed the end of the tablecloth move in the slight breeze and the rocking chair in the corner slightly rock.

I heard footsteps echo on our tile floor, yet I saw no one.

"Who's there?" I asked. Yet nobody responded.

"Please" I panicked, "Who is out there?" I felt a chill that that spread through my spine as I stood waiting.

"Blumiere please come home!" I cried while clinging on to the old coat rack in the corner of the room.

"Oh Timpani, don't you see" A voice called out. I stood frozen for my fears were confirmed.

Someone was in the room with me. My eyes began to glow with color and before I knew it they shown with rainbow colors.

I gasped when I could see my visitor in front of me.

"Dimentio!" I gasped taking a large step by.

"I see you haven't lost your old ways" He smiled.

"Go away!" I said firmly.

He replied, "Why so harsh, I have been nothing but nice to you since you have been welcomed into our lives."

"You have been nothing but trouble" I replied.

"Fair enough" He smirked, "But remember that when I tell your secret to Blumiere."

"My...my secret" I breathed. He just smiled and left, a gust of wind making my dress brush against my legs and my blonde hair blow into my face.

I couldn't move, or speak, or do anything. Dimentio had truly frightened me.

I decided to go sit in our living area until Blumiere came back when the sky began to turn a dark gray as clouds filled the sky. I laid there, on the rough green couch as rain drops began to fall on the seaside house.

Pulling a quilt over my body, I closed my eyes waiting for Blumiere to come back.

Then, a flash of light shone through the window as I heard a giant BOOM from outside.

"Blumiere" I whimpered while a tiny crystal tear fell down my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**(It's been awhile since I updated, I was having mixed feelings on the story. It's a little short, but I felt I should post something so people know I'm not dead X3 . It's still Timpani's POV)**

I sat curled up in the couch grasping the arm rests until my knuckles turned an icy white. The storm was subsiding as Blumiere entered the house with a small receipt in his hand.

"Everything will be delivered this week, isn't that splendid?" He asked.

I jumped out of my chair and ran up to him enveloping him in a giant hug.

"Are you sure everything was all right?" He asked looking at me with concern.

I held him even tighter and nodded reassuring him that everything was going to be all right.

"Now that you're here," I whispered. I couldn't tell him what I had been seeing, it would just stress him out. "The storm is over, would you like to go out to the ocean?"

He smiled and pulling away from me took my hand saying, "Of course."

Upon exiting the house, the cool ocean breeze was blowing my hair and dress behind me as we walked onto the ocean's shore.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as we looked over the ocean, smiling and swaying with the wind.

"I missed this" Blumiere whispered

"I did too" I replied smiling at him from behind his head.

"I remember, I would sit with Nastasia for hours..." Blumiere started and as he spoke I felt my smile fading but then quickly shoved the thoughts out of my head.

"...I would talk about you and the things we did. It was nice to have someone to talk to then, I wonder if she would want to come over for tea" he finished.

"That would be a splendid idea!" I said as I let go of him.

He asked, "Where are you going."

"I'll be just a minute," I said taking his hat jokingly and retreating to the cottage.

I placed Blumiere's top hat on top the coat rack and proceeded to get something from the pantry.

It was nearing noontime, and I figured he would be getting a bit peckish.

So I rummaged through the few groceries we had gotten before moving and began to cook.

It had been awhile since I had prepared anything, and I had to admit I was a bit rusty when I ended up placing too plates of burnt eggs on the table, but I guess it's the thought that counts.

After setting the table, the door opened and I turned my head to greet Blumiere.

"Dear, there is something I should probably tell you," I said but was then taken aback when I saw another person with him.

"Nastasia!" I exclaimed my eyes wide, "We weren't expecting you."

"Erm... yeah, well I just sort of... dropped in," She replied fidgeting with her glasses.

"Well no worries then, I can fix something up for you too." I said pulling more eggs out of the refrigerator, the spices already on the counter.

"Umm, no thanks, that's all right," She said eying the meal I had set for Blumiere and myself.

Blumiere smiled, "Isn't this great, we were just talking about you."

"Oh were you?" She said blushing.

I could feel my face getting red too, but I just sat down at the table and tried not to let her bother me.

"I'm sorry, dear," Blumiere apologized, "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"It's nothing now," I sighed and once more I began to feel the creeping chill that someone was watching me.

I looked behind my shoulder as I saw that much too familiar grin staring at me through my own reflection in the fridge.


End file.
